


Blossom Beneath Me

by trascendenza



Category: Firefly
Genre: 200 words, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Gee, 'Nara, you're as pretty as a peach."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle (fourth)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html), prompt: peach ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/317183.html?thread=14215423#t14215423)).

"Gee, 'Nara, you're as pretty as a peach." Kaylee looked up from between Inara's legs, crawling up between them.

Inara let the heel of her foot caress the small of Kaylee's back. "And you're a spark of fire," she said, touching her fingers to Kaylee's lips. "I warm up just looking at you."

"Awww." Kaylee averted her eyes, but her fingers didn't stop tracing circles on Inara's hips. "You don't gotta say that pretty stuff to me."

Inara tightened her legs, then, and caught Kaylee's eye. Her voice lost its softness, threaded with authority. "You deserve every word."

Kaylee's eyes shone. "You really think?"

She raised her arms and teased her fingers through Kaylee's bed-tousled hair. "I don't just think." The edge of her hand curved down Kaylee's cheek. "I know."

Kaylee sighed, "Oh, 'Nara," and kissed her without any reservation this time, their tongues caressing like curls of flame, the heat of their skin melting them into each other, legs and arms and breath intertwined. Inara tasted Kaylee: at the hollow of her neck, at the swell of her breast, at the join of her hip, the sweetness of her, like the ripeness of a sun-kissed peach.


End file.
